


Journey's End

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's finally found what he's been searching for all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

        He never really knew what he was looking for when he first got to Transylvania. He'd thought, when he'd left home the first time, that he simply wanted freedom away from his parental units. He'd thought later that he just wanted to spend his life having fun, and then still later, he was on a search to find something that no one else had found before, to make his life meaningful in some way, to do something that had never been done before.

        But nothing he found could make him happy. He visited every museum in the world. He dug up artifacts, found new fossils, and even once discovered a new species of dinosaur. He invented songs, found better ways of doing common things, and developed ideas for at least a dozen books or movies, preferably movies because he just didn't have the patience to stay in one place long enough to write a book.

        He didn't have the patience to stay in one place for any length of time at all. He couldn't find in any country he'd been in whatever it was he was seeking, and he was no longer sure of the identity of that elusive item himself. He didn't know so much as to be able to recognize if it was something that could even be found in the world around him or would rather have to be found in him himself.

        He couldn't stay anywhere. He couldn't spend more than a month in any one place without wanting to get on the road again. He'd claim to have itchy feet, say he wanted to see the world, but he'd already seen so much of the world that he was slowly becoming to realize that seeing every spot of the world still wouldn't give him the satisfaction he sought. And then he found himself at a hotel for monsters beyond a fake village beyond a haunted forest, for the first time in his young, mortal life, truly doing things that were from dreams.

        He met monsters. He stared down Count Dracula and then later befriended him. He rode ghost tables, got slapped on the back by Frankenstein, and rocked with Big Frank, the Wolfman, the Mummy, and the Invisible Man. Best of all, he fell in love, but it wasn't until all of that was taken from him, until he was forced to leave Transylvania, that Jonathan realized that he no longer wanted to travel.

        There was no place left on Earth where he wanted to be except for that place from whence he was coming. He yearned to go back with everything in him, but he knew he was doing the right thing as he boarded the plane. He knew he didn't really have a choice. If he professed his love to Mavis, she might love him, too, but then Count Dracula would lose his daughter. The Vampire had already lost his wife; Jonathan could not,  _would_  not take his daughter from him, too.

        But then the thing he never would have dared to even dream happened. Count Dracula came out into the daylight. He revealed himself to humans. He came after Jonathan not to bite him or destroy him but to take him back home and make him a part of his family. It was only after his joyful reunion with Mavis and celebrating her 118th birthday in true fashion that Jonathan finally put away his backpack. He had no more need to travel, even though she wanted to see Hawaii and the world. He'd take her, one day, to all the best places there were to visit, but in the end, he wanted to come right back here. He wanted to grow old here, if he didn't find a way to talk her or Drac into turning him. He wanted to spend the rest of his existence right here in Transylvania, with his monster family, with the woman he loved, doing all the best things life had to offer, best of all of which would forever be loving his Vampiress.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
